leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM005
* Closed * * }} Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! (Japanese: アシマリ、がんバルーン！ , Give it Your bALLoon!) is the fifth episode of the , and the 944th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 1, 2016, in Canada on April 15, 2017, in the United Kingdom on April 18, 2017, and in the United States on May 15, 2017. Blurb Ash’s class is going on a fishing trip, and Professor Kukui asks Lana to be in charge! Everyone casts their lures, with varying results—Lana befriends one Pokémon after another, but Ash and Mallow can’t get the timing right, Sophocles is too busy collecting data, and Lillie hooks a magnificent Milotic that gets away when she freezes. When they take a break, all their new Pokémon friends get scooped up in a Team Rocket net—and then find themselves falling toward some rocks! But Lana’s Popplio has been working hard for such an occasion, and it creates a giant water balloon to cushion the fall and save the day! Plot heads out for school early as and play. On their way to school Ash spots and testing their balloon skills. They continue as Ash goes on ahead to school. Arriving at school, Ash is surprised when a sleeping falls out of his bag. Later informs his students that tomorrow's extracurricular lesson will involve connecting with sea Pokémon which will involve going fishing. Outside are spying on them and wonder what Ash is doing going to school when they are spotted by Samson Oak, who states that they seem suspicious, but Team Rocket claims that they are just tourists. Back in class, Professor Kukui tells Lana she will be in charge of the lesson. Later Ash and Lana are walking home with Lana offering Ash one of her fishing rods when Lana decides to show Ash one of Popplio's techniques unaware that Team Rocket are spying on them. Down on the beach, provides data on Popplio which includes making balloons. Ash realizes that this was what Lana was doing that morning. Lana explains that she met Popplio here when it was being attacked by several s but she soon dealt with them. After Popplio was treated by Nurse Joy, Popplio agreed to be her partner. Popplio manages to make several balloons but they are small and quickly pop. Lana explains her dream is to make the biggest balloon possible to make her spend more time underwater. Another balloon attempt results in a bigger balloon which flies away before popping. Spotting excites Ash as Lana explains that it is her Ride Pokémon. Overhearing this, Team Rocket decided to capture as many Ride Pokémon and decides to come up with a plan. Inside Lana's house, Ash meets Lana's sisters Harper and Sarah who excited to see Pikachu. They take him into the next room to play which starts to bother Pikachu. Lana tells them to stop and they see Ash and ask if he is her boyfriend which Lana denies. Their antics annoy Pikachu which results in him shocking everyone. The next morning, the class gather where wears a protective suit. Professor Kukui hands over teaching duties to Lana and despite being nervous begins the lesson. The class get on the Lapras and who take them to their fishing spot. Lana begins her lesson by saying that many marine Pokémon live here and they cast their lures into the water as Pikachu dips his tail in. Lana instructs the class and the best course of action before managing to reel numerous Pokémon. Ash and soon get bites but their reactions aren't enough to reel it in successfully. hasn't caught anything as Sophocles isn't keen on the others distracting. Pikachu gets a bite on his tail which ends up being a . Pikachu flicks Magikarp and it lands in Ash's hand but it splashes and goes back into the water. Lillie gets a bite which turns out to be a and tries to reel it in. Lana and Ash rush to help Lillie with Ash leaping across the water only to be hit as Milotic jumps out of the water sending him into the water as the line snaps as Professor Kukui decides the time has come to take a break. They take their break on a small island where Professor Kukui gives them 15 minutes to relax. As the Pokémon play, Team Rocket swoop down in their balloon and capture the Ride Pokémon along with several others. Team Rocket start to leave but Jessie notices the extra Pokémon. Their actions annoy Lana as Ash tells Pikachu to attack, only to be stopped when Team Rocket points out that the the Pokémon will be hurt. Ash comes up with another plan and has Pikachu jump on Rotom to gain some momentum. This allows Pikachu to fly towards the balloon and break through the net. Lana gets Popplio out to make a large balloon which allows the Pokémon bounce off and land safely in the water. Team Rocket aren't happy with this, and Jessie sends out , whose attack is deflected back at the balloon. Ash has Rowlet use which pops the balloon. This sends Team Rocket falling towards the ocean, only for to run across the water and catch them before running off. After Lana checks on the Pokémon, Ash compliments Popplio's work. Popplio creates a big balloon at Ash's request, which floats him and Pikachu into the air, only for it to pop sending them falling down. Major events * reveals how she first met . * meets Harper and Sarah, Lana's younger sisters, for the first time. Debuts Humans * Harper and Sarah Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy (flashback) * * Samson Oak * Harper and Sarah * s (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ; taking care of) * ( ) * (Ride Pokémon; ×3) * (Ride Pokémon; ×2) * (×2) * * * (×2) * (×3) * * * * * * (×3; Ride Pokémon; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (×3; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (×2; fantasy) * ( ; ×2; fantasy) * (×3; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (×2; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (silhouette) * (painting) Trivia * : * Poké Problem: What type is the cutie pie known as ? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Water * In the Canadian airing, the title card of the episode calls it Yo, Ho, Ho! Go Popplio!. Various TV guides and the title card used in the United Kingdom airing call it Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!. * and break the fourth wall after criticizes their fishing skills by pushing in split screens to squish Rotom. * Sophocles's Togedemaru, Ash, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episodes features the return of 's balloon with a new design. * Lana and Ash read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. * This episode marks the first appearance of a in the since Gateway to Ruin!, 342 episodes ago. Errors * When freezes the s that were bullying with , the two female Grunts disappear. * When Ash stands up before the group begins fishing, Ash isn't wearing his Z-Ring. * When the class takes a break before attacks, a had its upper bill colored white instead of yellow. * When Popplio surrounds Ash and Pikachu with a water balloon, Togedemaru is miscolored as Pikachu. ** This error is fixed in the , and English dubs. ** In the next shot, Pikachu isn't seen with Ash as they are inside the water balloon. File:SM005 error.png|Pelipper's beak error File:SM005 error 2.png|Togedemaru's error Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el=Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 005 Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Groß! Größer! Robball, los! es:EP948 fr:SL005 it:SM005 ja:SM編第5話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第5集